


Control

by Selana



Series: Inner Demon [5]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Torchwood
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Crossover, Dom/sub, Dominance, Explicit Sexual Content, Flogging, Kinky, Knifeplay, M/M, Slash, Submission, Time Travel, Timey-Wimey, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Wordcount: 5.000-10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-10
Updated: 2011-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-24 11:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selana/pseuds/Selana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Inner Demon series... John Hart is still in Cardiff and things between him and Spike get tense before everything is resolved</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Buffy/Torchwood crossover  
> Warnings: Slash - male/male sex, don't like, don't read, bondage, D/s, flogging, knife play... This is the most kinky fic I've written so far, I hope I got it right  
> Pairing: John Hart/Spike  
> Rating: NC17  
> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, I just borrowed them for some fun - and obviously I'm not making any money here  
> Thanks: thanks to my beta kelticbanshee , without her I probably wouldn't have written this, the idea has been stuck in my head for way too long. All remaining mistakes are mine, English is not my native language so if you find anything I should change, please point it out to me.

It’s been three weeks since the first night he and John spent together and everyone got used to see them snogging and groping at every opportunity. Especially after a good fight Spike could barely keep his hands off John, or was it the other way round? They didn’t really care, at least not as long as they could eventually find some privacy in Spike’s apartment, John’s room at the Hub or wherever to shag each other senseless. It was a glorious mix of violence and sex, they both loved to fight for dominance and as long as it lead to hot sex, they didn’t really mind who ended up on top.

Spike still had to hold back of course, he didn’t want to cause any real damage, but John could handle a lot more than most humans and he didn’t mind to get bitten, the danger of it seemed to turn him on even more. Spike was careful, he didn’t want to kill John by accident – but to be honest, it didn’t seem to be a problem. The fighting, the sex and especially the blood made his demon rather content and Spike felt more at ease with himself than he had since he got his soul. And he didn’t even have to feel bad about the violence, as John so obviously enjoyed it. 

Still, there was something that wasn’t quite right, but Spike couldn’t put his finger on it. There was something about John that kept him from trusting the man completely, but what was it?

Today was quiet, no rift alerts during the day and the evening seemed to be just as quiet. John was somewhere in the archives, helping Ianto to identify alien artefacts. Spike was in the kitchen area of the Hub, warming some blood. His thoughts wandered back to the night when John arrived and their meeting on the roof – and then he knew what had been bugging him! John had known what he was, had called him vamp boy, but he hadn’t tried to kill him. And if he knew what vampires were, he would know how to kill them. 

Spike downed the last of his blood and started to pace. Was he reading too much into this? Or did John really plot something that required him getting into team Torchwood? Should he talk to Jack? But no, Jack wasn’t at the Hub tonight, he was meeting with someone from UNIT for a reason Spike had already forgotten again.

“Sod it.” He muttered, he would have to find out himself. And if he was honest, he wasn’t much for getting information the subtle way, he would just have to confront John. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t handle the man in case he tried something stupid, it had its advantages to be a vampire. With a smirk, Spike made his way down to the archives, it was time to get John into his room and get a few answers.

When he found Ianto and John, they were just packing up for the day, which meant Ianto was putting… things… whatever… carefully away and John leaned in the doorframe, giving instructions. Although Ianto had his back to the door, Spike knew that he was rolling his eyes. He would probably do the boy a favour by taking John away.

“John, stop annoying Ianto, I can think of better things to do.” Spike had been sneaking up on John and grinned at the startled intake of breath from the other man. 

“Yes, please, go. I bet I’ll be a lot faster without your ‘help’, John.” Ianto turned around with an exaggerated sigh and a barely suppressed grin.

“But where’s the fun in that?” John grinned back before turning to Spike. “Let’s go then.” He walked past the vampire, heading to his room. Yes, by now John had a real room, not just a bed in a storage room. It wasn’t anything special, but it had a big bed with a bedside table, a dresser, a comfortable armchair and a big mirror on one wall. Spike didn’t know how John had talked Jack and Ianto into it, but one  evening about two weeks ago he’d arrived at the Hub and a grinning John had shown him the room – they’d stayed in that night.

Today though, Spike wanted answers. As soon as they were in the room, he leaned back against the door, arms folded in front of him. That way he was effectively blocking the exit and could have an eye on John in case the man would try to do something stupid. He watched John shrug out of his coat, throwing it carelessly on the chair. The weapon belts followed next before John sat down on the bed to remove his boots. Only then did he seem to notice Spike’s posture.

“What got your knickers in a twist, then?” John inquired. 

“Oh, I don’t know…” Spike tilted his head to one side and stared at John. “How about the fact that you obviously knew about vampires when you first saw me on the roof – calling me ‘vamp boy’ and all. And someone who knows about vampires will know how to kill them, but you didn’t even try. So what are you playing at?”

John chuckled and let himself drop back on the bed, leaning up on his elbows. “I wondered when you’d realize that.”

“Can’t see what’s so funny about it.” Spike was pissed off. “I don’t like being played.”

“And here I thought you enjoyed playing games with me.” John grinned and winked. 

“Stop fooling around and answer my questions, or do I have to make you talk?” Spike’s eyes turned yellow and his face shifted as his demon came to the fore. John’s expression turned serious then, but Spike couldn’t scent fear on him. 

“No need to threaten me, I’ll tell you… it’s not really a secret.” John seemed to think about where to start for a moment. “When I left Cardiff last time, I decided to travel around Earth for a bit – and I didn’t just go to different places, but to different times.” He lifted his right hand with the vortex manipulator for emphasis. “At some point I ended up in a little town in California, called Sunnydale. Must’ve been in the late 1970s or so, not that it matters much.”

“You’ve been in Sunnyhell?” Spike asked, surprised. His face had shifted back to human.

“Yes, that’s what I just said.” John sounded a bit annoyed about getting interrupted. “And as you know, there are a lot of things going bump in the night in that little town. I had lots of fun fighting strange… things… and when some of them had fangs and turned into dust after I cut their heads off I realized that they might be vampires. Not that I had believed in vampires and demons before, but it’s kind of hard not to see what’s right in front of you. So I looked up a few things that were supposed to work against vamps and tried them out. It’s always good to know more than one way to defeat an opponent.” He grinned again. “Got bored after a while, especially as some of the nasties seemed to be immune to all my weapons. Didn’t want to end up as demon food, so I left again.”

John seemed to be telling the truth, no accelerated heart beat, no sweating, no scent of fear at all, but there was something he hadn’t told yet. 

“That explains how you knew what I am, but not why you didn’t try to kill me. After Sunnydale it should be reflex to kill a vampire on sight, or you wouldn’t have survived your little trip to the Hellmouth.” Spike raised an eyebrow. “So, what’s the rest of your story?”

John reached to the drawer of the bedside table, but before he could touch it Spike growled. “What d’you think you’re doing there?”

“Calm down, I just need something to write on.” John moved his hands away from the drawer again. “You should know that I don’t keep weapons in there, you’ve looked in it often enough when you were looking for lube.” He smirked at Spike. “I’ll open the drawer now and grab a notebook and pen, if you don’t mind.” John moved slowly, giving Spike enough time to interrupt him. But the vampire just looked, following every move. As he said, John removed a small notebook from the drawer and a pen, flipped the notebook open and scribbled something on it. Then he tore the paper out, folded it twice and held it towards Spike. “You’ll need this in ten days, because you need to give it to me – not exactly me, but the me from before we met on the roof of the library.” He rolled his eyes at the look of disbelief from Spike. “Time traveller here, things don’t always happen in the right order to me, just take the note and listen, it will all make sense.” He paused for a moment. “So, after I left Sunnydale I decided to have a look at Cardiff again, see how Jack was doing. And of course I didn’t want to arrive too soon after my last visit, so I arrived exactly ten days from now at Cardiff Castle.”

/// John’s memories ///

 _John steps out of the rift and has a look around. He seems to be right beside the keep of Cardiff Castle, it’s dark – 11 pm local time according to his wrist strap. Just as he wants to walk down the hill he hears voices and decides to hide until he knows who it is. And sure enough, he sees Jack and Ianto followed by a man he doesn’t know yet._

 _“There’s been a rift alarm near the keep, we should have a look.” Ianto’s voice drifts up to him before the three of them turn in his direction. John almost gives himself away in his surprise, the third man almost looks like a younger version of himself – but John has never bleached his hair like this. Before he has a chance to decide whether to make his presence know or try to sneak away several things happen at once._

 _Six men - no, vampires with their ridged foreheads, yellow eyes and fangs – run out of the shadows of the trees and bushes growing near the wall and attack the three men._

 _“Seems like we found our beasties, Spike.” Jack shouts to John’s bleached blond doppelganger while he pulls a stake out of his coat and starts to fight their attackers. Ianto is similarly armed and so is Spike, they seem to know what they are dealing with and how to fight vampires. But then this Spike guy changes and John realizes that he’s a vampire too. He wants to shout a warning to Jack, but to his surprise Spike starts dusting the attacking vampires and doesn’t turn on Jack and Ianto._

 _John stays hidden, watches the fight which is over surprisingly fast. Once the last of their attackers has been dusted, Spike’s face shifts back to human. “I’ll have a look at the keep, perhaps I can find something that caused the rift alert. I’ll call if I need you, you’d better have a look if there are any more vamps hidden.”_

 _“Okay, but be careful, don’t touch anything you can’t identify.”  
“Jack, that’s not the first time I’m going to check something out, I’m not stupid enough to touch strange looking objects I know nothing about.” He grins and adds “Unlike you…” before sprinting up the hill, moving straight towards John._

 _“Why exactly do we keep them around again?” Jack grumbles. “And where is John when we finally get something to fight? He’ll complain for days that he’s missed all the fun.” With that he and Ianto walk off towards the section of the wall where the vampires first appeared._

 _John doesn’t have time to wonder why he should be here with team Torchwood, Spike has moved with supernatural speed and is almost at his hiding place. Just as John wants to move deeper into the shadows Spike stops. “I know you are here, John, you told me so yourself. Will you come out of your hiding place, or should I come and get you?” The vampire sounds amused and slightly annoyed._

 _Unfortunately John knows all too well how fast vampires are and decides that it makes no sense to run away. He draws his sword before he steps out of the shadows, even if this vampire seems to know him he doesn’t take the risk of facing him unarmed._

 _“Put that away, will you. If I wanted to kill you I’d have done it without you even noticing that I was sneaking up on you.” Spike sighs as John lowers the sword but doesn’t put it away. “Right then, I’m supposed to give you this, you’re supposed to be there – or you’ll mess up the timelines.” He holds a folded piece of paper in his hand. John carefully moves closer to take it with his right hand, his left hand still holds the sword. “Y’know, this time travelling is confusing, but we’ve met several weeks ago, which is in your future. Just have a look at the note you wrote, it’ll tell you what to do.” Spike frowns as if to figure out if he got this right. He shrugs, turns around and walks toward where Jack and Ianto just emerge from the trees again._

 _John hastily hides in the shadows again, then he unfolds the note. It is in his handwriting and gives him exact coordinates and a time when to be there – in perfect formatting to just enter it into his wrist strap. Be there, it’ll be worth it is scribbled underneath in the unique mix of languages from several planets he and Jack invented to send each other coded messages. There’s no doubt, this note is from himself – but he’s never been good at following instructions, not even his own, so he decides to find out a bit more about this Spike guy first._

 _He waits until he’s alone in the Castle again, then he uses his wrist strap to hack into Cardiff’s traffic cameras. A quick search for his own facial features brings a lot of results. Sometimes it’s him, sometimes Spike and sometimes the both of them. Spike seems to have been around for quite some time and he often appears with someone from Torchwood. It looks as if he’s been working with them, and surprisingly so is John. He wonders how he convinced Jack and Ianto to let him stay, but he guesses he’ll find out soon. Doesn’t make sense to waste more time, so he enters the coordinates Spike has given to him into his vortex manipulator and steps into the rift again._

/// back to the present ///

“You know the rest of the story, I arrived on the roof and waited for what would happen next. And then you met me for the first time…” He smirked at Spike who looked a bit confused.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get used to this time travelling, how on earth do you keep up with it?” Spike shook his head as if to clear his thoughts, shrugged. “Never mind, I’ll just take your word for it. This story is way too complicated to be a lie – and you don’t smell as if you’d been lying.” He grinned suddenly. “Jack will be so disappointed if he finds out that you don’t plan a con, he still tries to figure you out.”

“Then don’t tell him.” John grinned back. “Wouldn’t dream of disappointing him and I just love to wind him up.” He leaned back on the bed again, thumbs hooked in the pockets of his jeans, hands framing his clearly visible erection. “Can we get to the fun part of the evening now?”

Spike raised an eyebrow and deliberately moved his hands down to imitate John’s posture. “See something you like? Then come and get it.” His eyes met John’s, daring, challenging. A few weeks ago he would’ve been surprised about his willingness to drop the subject and get to the sex. But he had gotten to know John well enough to know that he had told the truth – so why waste time with more talk? His lips raised in an evil smirk.

John had hesitated for a moment, but when Spike smirked he couldn’t resist the order any more. He got up from the bed in one fluid motion and walked across the room until they were almost touching. He held Spike’s gaze, it was obvious that he wasn’t willing to give up control just yet. 

Spike curled his tongue. “Now pet, you can either do as I say, or I can force you to do so. Your choice.” He smiled a wide, obviously fake, sweet smile that had made many men and demons run away in fear. “Hands behind your head and get on your knees, now!” He commanded in a low, calm voice. A tremor ran through John, but Spike could smell that it wasn’t from fear but arousal – with just a tiny bit of fear that made it even better for both of them. To his surprise John followed his order without hesitating, that was new. He didn’t even say a word, just looked up at Spike as he gracefully sank to his knees and laced his fingers behind his head. The defiance in his eyes made it clear that he had merely decided to play along, that he wasn’t truly submitting  - yet. It didn’t really matter, not when Spike could feel the heat of John’s breath even through his clothes.

Spike slowly opened the button fly on his jeans and without being prompted John’s lips parted to take him in. The wet heat made Spike moan and immediately John tried every trick in his book to make Spike lose control – and he knew a lot of tricks. Not ready to give up the power in their game tonight, Spike placed one hand over John’s interlaced fingers and the other one under his chin, effectively immobilizing the man. John moaned around him at this display of dominance, the defiance in his eyes was almost completely replaced by want, lust.

The knowledge that he could do whatever he wanted to the other man sent a surge of arousal through Spike, but it was second nature by now to carefully monitor John’s breath and heart rate to make sure John was still enjoying their game. Spike pushed all the way in, still surprised about John’s obvious lack of a gag reflex, and stayed like that for a moment. When he finally pulled back he could hear a harsh intake of breath, feel John’s teeth slightly gracing him, his tongue teasing him just right. He moved his hips faster now, fucking John’s mouth, taking his pleasure – and somehow John still managed to tease him with tongue and teeth.  

But after a while this wasn’t enough, he wanted it all, wanted to fuck and wanted to bite. He loosened his grip on John’s head and pulled back. For a moment he enjoyed the sight of John with slightly swollen, wet lips, eyes wide with arousal, erection straining against the confines of his jeans. He was breathing fast, almost too fast, skin flushed, even hotter than usual.

Spike pulled John up with a gentle tuck at the back of his head, leaned in until their bodies touched from chest to toe. He licked once on John’s neck, right over his jugular and got rewarded by a sharp intake of breath, a full body shudder, then John tilted his head back to give him better access. Not yet, he reminded himself, biting John’s earlobe with blunt teeth and whispered in his ear, voice dark with lust: “Strip, then lay on the bed, on your back, arms above your head. I want to fuck you til you forget your own name.”

A shiver ran through John’s body again, he leaned in a bit closer, hesitant to break their contact. Just when Spike thought John wouldn’t do as he’d been told, would change the game, John stepped back, quickly stripped and walked to the bed. He sent an inviting look over his shoulder before rummaging in the bedside table, retrieving a bottle of lube. Spike realised that John hadn’t said a single word so far, that was strange. Still unusually quiet John lay down on the bed, hands over his head just as Spike had ordered. He had crossed his wrists and spread his legs invitingly. John barely broke eye contact with Spike and the unveiled lust he could see in John’s eyes made him swallow hard.

Not wasting another second, he quickly stripped as well and walked over to the bed. He knew he looked like a predator, hunting for his prey, and that’s how he felt. John’s submissive posture appealed to both the demon and the man, he wanted to touch him, taste him, fuck him. With a low growl he lowered himself on top of John, covering him completely, pressing his wrists into the mattress. Cool skin met hot, they both moaned and tried to press even closer.

Spike made sure that John was still looking at him, then he let his demon come to the fore, showing fangs, eyes gleaming gold. He leaned in for a hard, bruising kiss, his fangs cutting John’s lip and tongue. The first taste of blood exploded on his tongue, all desire mixed with a bit of fear, it was delicious. When he broke the kiss to give John a chance to breathe his features smoothed back to human again. 

“Don’t you dare to move unless I tell you to.” He whispered in John’s ear again. “I’ll fuck you, use your body, and you’ll just take it. You won’t be able to think about anything but me fucking you, and you’ll love it. If you do as I say I’ll make you come, bite you. But if you don’t follow my orders, I’ll just use you for my pleasure, make sure you don’t come. Did I make myself clear?” He pushed his hips forward once, twice, letting their erections rub against each other between their bodies.

“Yes, Spike.” John’s voice was hoarse and barely audible, but he relaxed into Spike’s hold. Satisfied that John wouldn’t move, Spike let go of his wrists and sat up. He quickly applied some lube and thrust two fingers roughly in John’s waiting body. He could feel the tension in John’s muscles when he fought to hold still, then he relaxed again and allowed Spike to do whatever he wanted. To reward him for his obedience, Spike moved his fingers in and out in short, hard stabs, making sure to hit just the right spot inside. John bit his lip, but he couldn’t hold back his moans of pleasure. It didn’t take long until John was trembling and murmured “More… please… Spike.”

Deciding that he had tortured John long enough, Spike pulled his fingers out. John made a sound that almost sounded like a whimper at the loss, but Spike quickly replaced his fingers with his cock and pushed in with one harsh thrust. He moaned when he slid in the tight heat of John’s body and gripped his hips hard enough to leave bruises. “Fuck, yes…” followed by a stream of words in a language Spike didn’t understand tumbled over John’s lips.

Spike chuckled. “Oh yes, I’m going to fuck you.” He barely held back, fucked John hard and fast, he knew the man could take it. John was still uttering words, most of them in strange languages, but Spike didn’t need to understand them. He could see and smell how much John liked the sex and the pain, could hear his moans, could feel his body tremble as he came closer and closer to orgasm. Yet he held still, his hands balled into fists, muscles trembling with the effort not to move, to follow Spike’s orders “Oh no, not yet, I’m not done with you.” He murmured, changed his angle and rhythm to take John back from the edge again. 

John’s pleas got more urgent but still Spike didn’t want to end this. He wanted to keep feeling in control, in control of himself, in control of the body beneath him. But then John tilted his head back as far as possible and whispered “Please” over and over again. Spike’s demon rose to the surface and he bent forward, once again gripping John’s wrists in one hand. He let his fangs barely graze the skin on John’s neck and inhaled deeply. John’s pheromones were intoxicating by now and with a growl he sank his teeth in the offered neck. Hot blood flooded his mouth, the taste of lust and fear and pain were almost too much. He could feel John tense, felt wet heat between their bodies, smelled the other man’s release. He stopped drinking, thrust once, twice more and with a howl he came as well.

Sated and tired he slumped on top of John, lazily he licked some traces of blood off his neck. He let go of John’s wrist, but didn’t want to move just yet. Unfortunately he had to, John pushed at his shoulders. “One of us needs to breathe, move over.” He sounded surprisingly soft.

With a sigh Spike moved, but he just curled up around John’s warm body, refusing to move any further. John pulled the blanket over their bodies and shifted until he was comfortably settled against the vampire. “Just don’t get used to me being all submissive, won’t happen too often.” Spike could hear him grin.

“’S long as you don’t pretend you didn’t like it.” Spike grinned back. “’Sides, I like that I never know how you’ll react, makes things more interesting.”

“Hmm, might try to find out how to make you follow my orders, then. That’d be something new.” 

“Good luck with that.” Spike’s expression got more serious. “Just don’t forget that I’ve a demon in me, it knows – I know – that I’m stronger than you, that you couldn’t force me to do anything. You’d better be really convincing if you don’t want me to change the game when you don’t expect it.”

John raised an eyebrow. “Well… I’d better find some vamp proof restraints then.” He grinned again. “And I’ve got an idea where to find them.”

“Do me a favour, will you?” Spike mumbled. “Plan all you want, but be quiet. ‘M knackered, Jack woke me up at noon, that’s in the middle of my night, need some sleep.” He pulled the blanket closer and closed his eyes.

The next few days were way too quiet, just minor Rift alerts with nothing much to find. There wasn’t even a single Weevil sighting, no strange police reports that required their intervention, nothing. Okay, Ianto and John had triggered some sort of alien weapon in the archives, but John had managed to disarm it before anyone got hurt and the damage to the other artefacts was minimal. They were all getting bored, restless.

Ten days later, Spike had just arrived at the Hub around 8 pm when John mouthed to him “Tonight, Castle.” Spike nodded once. 

“Still nothing going on?” Spike looked from one bored face to the next. “Obviously not.” He sighed and picked up the newspaper someone had left on a table.

“Right, I’m off then, I’ll go crazy if I have to stay here any longer.” John walked to the exit, waving over his shoulder. “I need a drink.”

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do.” Jack looked as if he’d want nothing more than to follow John, pulled himself together and turned to the stairs leading to his office. “I’ll finish the last of the paperwork then.”

“Where’s Ianto?” Spike asked, looking around the Hub.

“Picking up Chinese for dinner, should be back soon. And I sent Gwen home, no need for her to stay when we’ve got nothing to do.” 

Spike nodded, still browsing the paper. A few minutes later, Ianto was back with food and they all settled on the old sofa in comfortable silence. When they had finished eating, Spike checked his watch – just past 10 pm - and decided it was time to get them out and to the Castle. “You two look as bored as I am, why don’t we check out the mysterious disappearance of people around the Castle? Have read about it several times this week, doesn’t sound like something for Torchwood, but could be demons or vampires.” He looked from Jack to Ianto. “Should be more fun than sitting around and waiting for a Rift alarm.”

They didn’t need much convincing, they’ve all been restless. Spike just made sure that they all had stakes with them “just in case” – he didn’t want to give away that he already knew about the vampires, but didn’t want to get Jack and Ianto hurt either. When they were suitably armed, they made their way to the Castle. Jack tried to contact John, but he didn’t answer his com.

“Why does he even have a com, when he doesn’t respond.” Jack grumbled without any heat in it. Spike shrugged, suppressed a grin, but didn’t answer. When they had parked the SUV at the Castle, he convinced Jack to have a look around first, they were early and it was the only way he could think of to stall them for a bit. He couldn’t have timed it better, just as they entered the Castle the small Rift monitor Ianto was carrying went off.

“There’s been a rift alarm near the keep, we should have a look.” Spike turned with them, he knew it was too dark for them to see anything, but he could make out a flash of red and gold. A sound from the opposite direction distracted him, he turned to the noise and saw six vampires charge towards them, all game faced, eyes glowing golden in the dark.

“Seems like we found our beasties, Spike.” Jack shouted, grabbing a stake. Spike pulled his own stake out of his duster, made sure that Ianto was prepared to fight as well, then quickly dusted their first attacker. It had been way too quiet during the last few weeks, he craved for a bit of violence, so he moved quickly to the next vamp. They were no match for him, he could have killed them all on his own, but way too soon there was no one left to fight. Only then did he realize that he had shifted to game face, shook his head and forced the demon back. 

“I’ll have a look at the keep, perhaps I can find something that caused the rift alert. I’ll call if I need you, you’d better have a look around if there are any more vamps hidden.” Spike glanced towards the keep, trying to find that hint of red and gold again.

“Okay, but be careful, don’t touch anything you can’t identify.” Jack warned him with a grin.

“Jack, that’s not the first time I’m going to check something out, I’m not stupid enough to touch strange looking objects I know nothing about.” He grinned and added “Unlike you…” before sprinting up the hill, moving straight towards where he had seen John.

Spike could hear Jack mutter under his breath “Why exactly do we keep them around again? And where is John when we finally get something to fight? He’ll complain for days that he’s missed all the fun.” Then the unmistakable sounds of two men moving away from him. Satisfied that they wouldn’t pay attention to him any more, he sped up his movement and within seconds he was standing a few feet away from John. He could clearly see the man hiding, despite the dark, cloudy November night.

“I know you are here, John, you told me so yourself. Will you come out of your hiding place, or should I come and get you?” He was amused that John had found out so much about vampires in Sunnydale, but obviously didn’t realize how good their night vision was – and a bit annoyed because he still didn’t get this whole time travelling. Had he met John on the roof because he would be giving him the note tonight? Or was he giving him the note because they had met? What would happen if he messed this up? His senses focussed on the present again when he heard John move, heard the sword being drawn before he could see the movement, smelled John’s fear – mixed with excitement that came always with a good fight.

“Put that away, will you. If I wanted to kill you I’d have done it without you even noticing that I was sneaking up on you.” Spike sighed as John lowered the sword but didn’t put it away. “Right then, I’m supposed to give you this, you’re supposed to be there – or you’ll mess up the timelines.” He held out the folded note John had given him ten days ago. John carefully took it, his left hand still holding the sword ready. “Y’know, this time travelling is confusing, but we’ve met several weeks ago, which is in your future. Just have a look at the note you wrote, it’ll tell you what to do.” Spike frowned, hoping he got it right. Nothing he could do about it anyway, so he shrugged, turned around and walked toward where Jack and Ianto just emerged from the trees again.

There hadn’t been any signs of more vampires, just a hideout in the wall with a few old mattresses, but they decided to come back the next night to make sure they had gotten all of them. It wasn’t too hard to convince Jack and Ianto that no, he hadn’t found anything up there and yes, he was sure about it and yes, he would’ve been able to scent if there had been someone up there who got away. He even managed to keep a straight face when they came back to the Hub and John made a fuss why they hadn’t called him when they were out for some fun.

“Not my fault when you turn your com off.” Jack growled, trying to look annoyed, but not able to hide his amusement. “Didn’t I tell you he’d complain?”

“And you conveniently forgot that you’ve got other methods to contact me?” John pointed at his wrist strap with a raised eyebrow.

“Well, it must’ve slipped my mind.” Jack grinned.  
The fight went on for a while, Spike and Ianto just stood back and watched with a grin and an occasional eye roll. “Well, that was fun to watch, better than any sitcom. Was just waiting for you to throw things at each other.” Spike taunted them when they finally went silent. Ianto chuckled, but wisely kept his mouth shut otherwise.

“Oi, ‘m not your entertainment for the night.”

“Don’t you have anything better to do?”

They both had turned to him and spoke at the same time, just as he knew they’d do. “See, just like an old, married couple on the telly, fighting all the time but as soon as someone comes in between, you join forces and turn on him.” He chuckled and quickly ran to the exit as they both went after him. “See you tomorrow.” He yelled back over his shoulder before closing the door behind him – just before Jack and John could reach it. 

They didn’t tell Jack or Ianto about their meeting at the castle, it was so much more fun to know that Jack still tried to figure out what John was up to. And it was still so boringly quiet that they needed all the entertainment they could get.

 

Spike knew that John was up to something, was keeping something from him, but he couldn’t figure out what it was. For the last two days the other man had made sure that Spike didn’t come to his room, had found reasons that were obviously just bad excuses. Spike just had raised an eyebrow at those occasions, but hadn’t really tried to find out what was going on. He guessed he’d get to know soon enough.

Tonight though, John pulled him close for a demanding kiss as soon as they were back at the Hub. He could feel and smell the arousal and excitement pouring off the man and gave in to those hot, insisting lips and tongue. He let John control the kiss for now, even if part of him wanted to throw the man over his shoulder, carry him to the next best room and fuck him senseless on the nearest available surface. He moaned into the kiss when John pressed even closer, their erections rubbing against each other. The kiss ended as suddenly as it had started, but just as Spike wanted to claim John’s lips again, he felt John’s breath tickling his ear. “My room, now,” he commanded, letting go of Spike and turning to walk down the corridor – he obviously expected Spike to follow him, didn’t even look over his shoulder once to make sure the vampire was there.

Spike raised an eyebrow, but decided to play along for now, so he followed John without further comment. John stopped in front of his room, turned around to Spike. “Take your duster off.” John’s voice was hard, commanding, his gaze held Spike’s, his whole posture demanded that his orders were followed. Spike had to suppress a grin, he had known that John would rise to the bait and would try to make him submit at some point – now he just had to find out how good the man was at this game.

He hesitated just long enough for John to notice, then shrugged and took his duster off. “What now, want me to strip here, give Jack and Ianto a nice show?” He put some challenge in his voice and glanced briefly up to the camera filming this part of the corridor.

John stepped closer, invading his personal space. “No, I want you to go in there and do exactly as I say.” He nodded towards the door to his room, then stepped aside to let Spike pass.

Spike just looked at him, tilted his head a bit and smirked. “And why should I do that? Or do you think you can make me?” He taunted, needing to know that John could handle him before he was ready to give up control completely.

“Yes, I can make you do whatever I want.” John’s hand suddenly held a small taser gun, Spike hadn’t even seen him move. “But it is more fun when you do it on your own.” He grinned at Spike, looking suddenly a lot more dangerous. As fast as the gun had appeared, it vanished again. “Now, do I have to repeat myself or are you going in?”

Spike was surprised, both at the sudden appearance of the weapon and that John had put it away again. He closed his eyes for a second, took a deep unneeded breath, then opened the door and walked into the room without further hesitation. This promised to be fun. As soon as he entered the room he noticed the chains with attached cuffs hanging from the ceiling and a matching set bolted to the floor. Oh yes, very promising, indeed.

“Put your duster on the bed.” John’s voice came from behind. “The rest of your clothes as well.” Spike heard John follow him into the room and close the door. The scent of arousal and something darker from the other man, combined with the commanding voice made him hurry to comply and soon he was standing in front of the bed, completely naked, his erection almost painful. John dropped his weapon belt near the door and moved closer until he was standing right in front of Spike. “Don’t move.” The vampire could feel the human’s body heat, through his clothes, and they weren’t even touching yet. Then there were hands on his body, touching him everywhere, stroking, pinching, caressing, hurting, all at once. Spike balled his hands into fists, he wanted to touch, but he managed to follow John’s order and didn’t move. Hot lips on his neck, kissing, licking, biting in all the right places. He tilted his head back to give John better access and bit his lower lip to suppress a moan. A shiver ran through his body, it was so hard to hold still, to keep his hands from reaching out.

Just when he thought he couldn’t obey the order any more, when it was too much, John stepped back. Spike moaned at the loss of contact, but managed to stay where he was, he didn’t want to stop this, wanted to know what else John had planned. His gaze travelled to the chains, they would make it so much easier, would allow him to let go.

And again, John seemed to know exactly what he was thinking, feeling. “I’m going to tie you up now, come here.” Without thinking about it, he moved to John’s side and lifted his arms. The leather manacles closed around his wrists, then a warm hand tapped his left leg. “Spread your legs, I’ll chain them as well. And don’t even try, the chains will hold, they are enchanted and vamp proof.” John stood right in front of him again and Spike realized that he now was completely at John’s mercy. He didn’t doubt for a second that the chains would hold him, John was too smart to take any chances, to use regular chains and lie to him. Did he really trust John enough? A bit late to think about it now that he was chained up. He took a deep breath and relaxed, pushed his thoughts aside.

“Nice, very nice…. Now, what am I going to do with you?” John’s voice interrupted his thoughts. Spike swallowed nervously under the intense gaze and licked his lips. “Oh no, you don’t say a word now, you’ll listen to me first.” John pressed a finger to Spike’s lips. “I will play with you tonight, touch you whenever and wherever I want, hurt you, fuck you, do exactly what I want. But…” He looked directly in Spike’s eyes “But if you want me to stop you just have to tell me.” John stepped away. “Not that I plan to give you any reason to stop me, I’m sure you’ll enjoy this just as much as I do.” John smirked at that, glancing down to Spike’s erection.  
Spike closed his eyes, took a deep breath and relaxed as much as the chains allowed. Apart from Dru had he never given that much control to someone else – and as barmy as his dark princess was, he had always trusted her. A second deep breath. No, he didn’t want to end this game, so he opened his eyes, looked at John and nodded.

This seemed to be all John had been waiting for because he stepped close again, touching Spike from head to toe. Hot hands moved over his body to his shoulders, down his back to his hips, the rough fabric of John’s jeans rubbed almost painfully against his cock. Soft lips kissed along his neck, suddenly teeth, biting hard right over his jugular. Spike moaned in pleasure – or was it pain? -  and tilted his head back in submission.

Then the heat was gone again, John had moved back, stepped around so he was now standing behind Spike. “Don’t want this to be over too soon, let’s see how you like the toys I bought for you.” John’s voice was low, seductive now. Spike couldn’t see him, but heard him move back to the bed, then the sound of something scraping over the floor. The click of an opening lock, things moving against each other, faint scent of leather – barely detectable through the overwhelming scent of John’s pheromones. “There you are.” John moved closer again, the sound of something moving fast the only warning before pain exploded on his back.

Spike cried out, more in surprise than anything else. Another whooshing sound, more pain, lower this time. After the first shock the pain went straight to his groin, the thing – flogger, some part of his brain supplied – hitting his back hurt and felt so good at the same time, he wanted more. And he got more, John started to whip his back and arse, hard enough to hurt just right, to bring some of his borrowed blood up to the surface, but never breaking skin. Spike let his head drop, gave himself over to the sensation. Over his own moans and whimpers Spike could hear that John’s breath was coming faster now, his heart was beating harder. The scent of sweat was mixed with arousal, his back felt almost hot under the steady blows.

John stopped as suddenly as he had started, Spike could hear the flogger dropping to the floor. Then John pressed against his back, the braiding and buttons of his coat digging painfully in Spike’s oversensitive skin. His hands moved over Spike’s abdomen, over his chest, hard and possessive, fingers reaching for his nipples, pinching and twisting them.

“I knew you’d like that.” John whispered in his ear, warm breath ghosting against his neck. “But I think you’ll like even more what I’m going to do next.” Spike moaned at the loss of contact when John let go of him. “Shhh, ‘m not going away.” John’s voice was calm and soothing now. The sound of fabric moving on fabric, then something hit the bed with a soft thud. John walked around, stood in front of Spike again, his jacket was gone. He bent down, took off his boots and socks, then retrieved a slender knife from one of the boots. Spike swallowed hard, the knife was obviously very sharp, light glinted on the blade. John moved slowly closer again, holding the knife up for Spike to see. As if Spike would be able to look away, he was mesmerized by the weapon.

“Look at me.” John commanded and Spike forced his gaze away from the knife. “I guess you like my idea, do you?” John raised a questioning eyebrow.

“Yes, please.” Spike’s voice was hoarse, almost inaudible.

“Good.” John grinned. His right hand cupped Spike’s face and Spike leaned into the touch. Then something cold pressed against his ribs and Spike flinched. John chuckled, let go of Spike’s face and moved the back of the blade slowly over his chest, following the curve of his ribcage up to his collarbone, then down again. The knife just moved over his skin, a hard, cold presence, but not cutting him. Over his left nipple, then circling around, Spike watched every movement, waited for the pain he knew would come soon, for the blood spilling from his body. But John just kept moving the blade over his body, the dull edge digging into his skin without doing any harm.

“Please… John…” Spike couldn’t take any more teasing.

Another chuckle from John, then a sudden flick of his wrist and red vertical line appeared right above Spike’s navel. The blade was so sharp, the pain didn’t register until the first drop of blood appeared and ran down into his navel. Another cut just below his ribcage made him moan, beg for more. But John stopped, took the knife away from his body. Spike looked up and nearly came right there and then – John looked him straight in the eyes, moved the blade up to his mouth and licked the bit of blood covering it away.

Then the cold steel was back on his skin, counterpointed by a warm, soft hand, both tracing patterns on his skin. Spike lost track of time as the knife kept moving over his body, sometimes cutting, sometimes just pressing against his skin until his torso and arms were covered in tiny cuts, some of them already healed, only visible because of the blood that had trickled out of them before they could close. He hadn’t noticed when he had vamped out, but then he bit right through his lip with his fangs, the taste of his own blood filling his mouth. His whole body started to tremble, he felt so good, but he desperately needed release now for his aching cock.

Again, John knew exactly what he needed. The knife clattered to the floor, strong hands moved over his body, grounding him, calming him. Lips – on his neck, over his collarbone, a tongue moving over his right nipple, licking away the blood there. Up again, to his jaw, meeting his lips. John kissed him hard enough to cut himself on Spike’s fangs, their blood mixed. They both moaned, then John drew back, moved around until he was pressed against Spike’s back again, warm hands never leaving his body.

John’s left hand came up to his mouth, two fingers pressing inside, Spike greedily sucked on them. Another hand moved in between their bodies, the sound of a zipper, then the hand gripped his hip and John’s cock pressed hard and hot against him. “Want you, now.” John’s voice was as hoarse as Spike’s now, a slight tremble in it the only sign that he was as desperate as Spike.

The fingers were pulled out of his mouth, pressed against his arse, up, inside. It burned, so good, not enough… Spike tried to press back into them, but couldn’t move, the chains and John’s hand on his hip immobilizing him. He whimpered, almost desperate for release now.

“More…” his voice broke, John had started to move his fingers, in and out, finding just the right spot inside and Spike couldn’t do anything but moan helplessly while John prepared him. Then the fingers were gone, but before Spike could protest something bigger pushed inside. He didn’t have time to adjust to the intrusion, to the heat inside, John immediately started to move. Hard, fast, painful – perfect. Hands gripped his hips tight enough to bruise, the zipper of John’s jeans bit painfully into the still tender skin of his buttocks, a hot mouth moved over his shoulders and neck, kissing, licking biting. Even more heat moving inside, pushing him closer and closer to the brink of orgasm, but not enough to push him over. The room smelled of sex and blood, he heard John’s harsh breath, the fast beat of his heart, skin slapping against skin – still it was not enough. Then, teeth, biting hard into his shoulder, breaking skin, John’s rhythm faltered, more heat filling him and Spike came with a howl, body tight, pulling at the chains.

John held onto him for a moment, then slowly withdrew. Spike hung limply in the chains, his legs didn’t support him any more. Strong hands moved down his legs, removed the manacles from his ankles. John stood up again, right arm around Spike’s waist, left hand freeing his wrists. He stumbled, but John held him up, pushed him to the bed. He left, a few moments later he was back and cleaned Spike from the blood drying on his skin. Spike was so tired, his eyes drifted closed. The washcloth was gone, fabric rustled, John slid into bed beside him, pulled the blanket up. Spike burrowed in the heat of the body close to his, then drifted to sleep.

The next few days kept them busy, the Rift obviously wanted to make up for lack of activity by throwing everything at them at once. They spent their days and nights fighting and cleaning, fell in an exhausted sleep whenever there was time for it. Spike didn’t go back to his apartment for almost a week, they needed him to keep an eye on the Rift monitors and the computers while they were out during the day. They didn’t get enough sleep or food, got hurt way too often, Jack died twice – despite having Spike and John at his side in the fights.

Another Rift alarm, racing to fight whatever had come through this time – and why did it have to be another bunch of violent aliens that decided to shoot first and ask questions later? Couldn’t it be something nice for a change? Spike had never thought he might get tired of fighting, but right now he wanted nothing more than a few quiet days, lots of sleep and nothing else… okay, perhaps some lazy sex, he wouldn’t say no to that. For now, they were on their way back to the Hub, hoping to get some sleep before the Rift threw something else at them. Fortunately nobody was severely injured, just a few scrapes and bruises. Ianto’s suit was a lost cause though.

“Why do I even bother do wear suits, they just get ruined.” Ianto mumbled, loud enough for them to hear.

“Because you know how much I like to look at you in a suit.” Jack half joked.

“Then you owe me a new one.” Ianto yawned, too tired to argue any further.

Back at the Hub, they all stumbled to bed, too tired to undress more than necessary. Spike toed his boots of, dropped his duster and curled up under the blanket on John’s bed. A moment later, John slipped under the covers as well and within seconds they were both sound asleep.

Spike woke up, surprisingly well rested, hungry. He stretched, wondering how long he had slept. His movements had woken John, who blinked sleepily at him.

“Hmmm, that’s nice, waking up on m’ own, no Rift alarm.” John mumbled. His hands wandered over to Spike, drifted down his body. With a sigh, Spike pushed them away.

“Not now, ‘m starving. Would be a really bad idea to make me lose control when I’m that hungry.” Spike protested and rolled out of the bed, away from insistent hands.

With a sigh of his own, John got up as well. “Right, food first.” He glanced at his wrist strap. “No wonder we are hungry, we’ve been asleep for over 20 hours.”

Spike was surprised – not that they’d slept for so long, rather that the Rift had let them get that much rest. “Hope everything’s back to normal then, got bloody tired of the Rift throwing nasty things at us.” He stretched, put his boots on and walked to the small kitchen area of the Hub. One last bag of blood was left in the fridge, he would have to get more – but for now it was enough to take the edge of his hunger, to calm the demon enough to go out without endangering anyone. He heated the blood and gulped it down.

By the time he was done, John had joined him in the kitchen and frowned at the empty fridge and cupboards.

“Seems like I’m not as lucky as you, nothing edible left.” John poked the remains of a sandwich carefully with a finger, frowned and closed the fridge again. “I’d better go out and buy something.”

“Why don’t you bring Chinese for all of us?” Ianto’s voice came from the doorway.

“Who am I, your errand boy?” John snapped, not even bothering to turn around.

Spike growled, pushed past Ianto and made his way to the exit. “I’m out of here, need more blood. And if I have to listen to you argue about who’s the errand boy for another second, I might just eat the both of you.” There was no heat in his voice, he just sounded exasperated.

By now he’d lived in Cardiff for long enough and knew exactly where to go to get blood, human even, at every time of the day. He didn’t ask too many questions where the blood came from, he just accepted that it was supposed to be hospital rejects.

On his way to the bar he passed a lot of young people going to a pub or on their way home already – it must be Friday or Saturday, he wasn’t exactly sure after the last few days. Not that it mattered much, with Torchwood there wasn’t such a thing as a weekend.

When a slightly drunk young man left the group of his friends and walked into a small alley, the demon whispered in Spike’s head how easy it would be to follow him, drink his blood, kill him, but Spike wasn’t really tempted. He told his demon to shut up and continued to walk to a bar where he could buy bagged blood.

He quickly arrived at a barely visible entrance in a dark alley, nodded to the guy, demon or whatever, guarding the door and entered the bar. It pretty much was the same as Willie’s back in Sunnydale, just with a female barkeeper. She looked human, but she wasn’t entirely, she had this dark scent Spike associated with magic and demons.

Some stools at the bar were empty, so Spike made his way through the room and sat down. Without asking, the barkeeper put a cup of warm, human blood in front of him, but when she turned around, Spike stopped her.

“I’ll need some more, to take with me, what have you got?” he asked.

“How much do you need, just got a new delivery.” She looked at him questioningly.

“As much as I can get…” He fished a 50 out of his pocket and handed it to her.

A girl slid on the empty stool on his left and looked him up and down appraisingly. She was human, good looking with long dark hair, wore a tight fitting red shirt and black jeans. Spike smiled at her, then turned back to his fast cooling blood.

“Why pay for this bagged shite, when you could have it for free, still hot and pulsing from a willing body?” The girl leaned over and put a hand over his when he started to raise the mug. He tilted his head and looked at her, then – almost too fast to see – he let his features shift, grabbed her by then neck and pulled her close. To his surprise she barely flinched and immediately relaxed in his hold, baring her neck slightly. He could smell a hint of fear, but more excitement, want, need. Interesting, but not tonight, he didn’t want to kill her and he was way too hungry to have much control over the demon once he had tasted fresh blood.

With a shake of his head Spike’s face was back to human and he released his hold on her. He raised the mug with almost cold blood, drained it in one go before looking back at her and licking a few drops of blood from his lips. “Not tonight, luv, but I look forward to see you again.” He smirked at her, grabbed the bag with his blood that had appeared on the bar and left.

On the way home – yes, he considered the Hub to be home, he was wanted there, not just tolerated, had friends – he realized what had just happened. He had controlled his demon with no effort at all, just pushed it back, even if he was hungry. The girl had practically thrown herself at him and he had managed to turn her down. Finally he seemed to be back in control, could trust himself not to do anything he might regret, could use the demon as an advantage and wasn’t its slave any more.

He grinned all the way back to the Hub and even bought Chinese for everyone, he felt great.

A few days later, John started to get restless, Spike could tell that this – Torchwood, fighting the bad guys, even the sex – wasn’t enough for him any more. John was irritable, snapped at Jack for no reason, annoyed Ianto even more than usual. On an especially bad day Spike had enough. He grabbed John by the collar of his coat and pushed him into the nearest wall.

“Stop bitching around, if you want to leave, just do it already and stop lashing out at everyone just because you are bored.” He spoke in a low, dangerous tone, his face barely an inch from John’s. “You’re driving me crazy, so get a grip or move on.” Spike let go of John, who hadn’t moved a muscle so far.

“Come with me, so many places and times you haven’t seen yet, we could have so much fun together.” John’s voice was silky, seductive.

“And there are so many more suns that could turn me into a pile of dust. Thanks, but I’m quite happy here, don’t plan to leave any time soon.” Spike had no intention to leave, now that he’d finally found a place he could call home.

John opened his mouth to say something, but Spike shut him up with a finger on his lips. “But I’ve been told you can travel in time, you are more than welcome to check back in a few years, perhaps I’ve had enough of this planet by then.” He grinned, then deliberately turned his back to John, looked at Jack and Ianto who were watching them with surprise. “I’ll go back to my place, it’s late and I don’t think there’ll be anything going on tonight. And if there is, just call me. See you tomorrow.”

Jack nodded at him, Ianto looked back and forth between Spike and John and lifted an eyebrow, but said nothing. Spike didn’t look back on his way to the door, he knew he’d made the right decision even if he hadn’t thought before he acted. He had lots of fun with John, true, but he wasn’t in love, not this time. They had to stop this now, before John got so bored that he did something stupid, something Jack couldn’t ignore – or even something that endangered them all.

When Spike returned to the Hub the next day after sunset, John wasn’t there any more, but he had left a note in his room.

“You are right, it’s time for me to leave, I’m just not good at being in the same place for too long. I know what else is out there and can’t stay away from it. If you ever want to join me, let me know, just use the device I left on your bed, you’ll find it when you come home.”

Spike had to grin, the time travelling still made his head hurt when he thought too much about it, but he didn’t expect anything else from John


End file.
